4 de Julio
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Un 4 de Julio cualquiera entre Lea y Dianna... o no? Pasen y comenten! :


4 de julio. 22:30 hrs.

Deberia estar viendo los fuegos artificiales, pero no, preferia estar en la habitacion del hotel, sola, amargandose la vida porque no habia seguido el impulso de decirle a Lea que si queria ver los fuegos con ella, para que no estuviera sola...

Se lamento, a pesar de ser tan inteligente para unas cosas, para este tipo de cosas era tremendamente estupida, cuando tenia intencion de pedirle algo a Lea, le sudaban las manos, se ponia nerviosa y no era capaz de terminar de hablar... Porque era todo tan dificil?

Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando oyo golpes en la puerta de su habitacion. Se extraño, ella no habia pedido nada al servicio de habitaciones. Se levanto con miedo a que fuera algun fan loco o acosador.

- Quien es?-

- Srta. Aggron? Soy un empleado del hotel, vengo a dejarle una nota que han dejado abajo, la hemos llamado por telefono pero no ha respondido... Esta usted bien?-

Dianna se quedo pensativa. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se habia dado cuenta de que el telefono habia estado sonando? Abrio la puerta y se encontro al botones, con un sobre en la mano.

- Tome, aqui tiene-

- Muhas gracias-

- Un placer, adios-

- Adios!-

Cerro la puerta y abrio el sobre y desdoblo la hoja de papel que habia dentro. El mensaje era conciso.

"Sola para ver los fuegos? Tengo la solucion, te espero en la azotea del hotel dentro de 1/2 hora, tienes el permiso para subir, asi que nadie te dira nada :)"

Dianna volvio a leer el mensaje. Quien era? Ni siquiera penso en Lea, pues estaba con Groff y con sus padres viendo los fuegos... Si no era ella, quien podia ser? Imagino que seria alguien del elenco, de otra manera dudaba que la seguridad del hotel le hubieran dejado de subir a la azotea si pensaban que era un fan loco.

Cogio la llave del hotel y su movil y cogio el ascensor para subir a la azotea del hotel. Despues de unos minutos se paro delante de la puerta intentando escuchar algo para intentar saber quien era, al no escuchar nada abrio la puerta y se quedo parada mirando en la oscuridad de la azotea.

Se fijo y habia un gran sofa de 3 plazas con unos cuantos cojines encima, y estaba direccionado hacia donde se verian los fuegos artificales, de momento se veia la luna nada mas, pero hacia las 12 de la noche se verian los fuegos artificiales en ese maravilloso cielo estrellado.

Siguio mirando por la azotea y la vio, parada, mirandola con una gran sonrisa, con las manos cogidas detras de su propia espalda.

- Lea? Que haces aqui?-

- Vaya recibimiento Di-

Dianna se quedo mirandola, pasmada.

- Eh? No, no! Es que me ha sorprendido verte aqui! Pensaba que estabas con Groff y con tus padres viendo los fuegos...-

Lea sonrio y se acerco a ella lentamente, mirando al suelo.

- Iba a verlos con ellos, pero...-

- Pero...?-

Lea la miro intensamente.

- Pues que me di cuenta de que a pesar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Groff y a mis padres, preferia pasar el tiempo con otra persona y ver los fuegos artificiales junto a ella...-

Dianna se quedo con la boca levemente abierta, notando como su corazon latia desbocado dentro de su pecho. Se acelero aun mas al ver como Lea se acercaba a ella, bajaba la mirada y la cogia de las manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambas suavemente, disfrutando del roce, tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Lea subio la mirada y la miro, mordiendose el labio inferior suavemente a la vez que daba una fugaz mirada a los labios de Dianna.

Para Dianna, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, no paso desapercibida la mirada de Lea a sus labios, y, ahogandose entre el aroma de Lea, cerro los ojos y siguio el impulso que tenia desde que la vio parada en la azotea, tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco.

Se besaron. Se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, con delicadeza al principio, pero el beso se torno mas intenso cuando Dianna no soportandolo mas, bordeo el labio inferior de Lea y pegandole un suave mordisco, introducio su lengua en su boca, consiguiendo que se pelearan las dos como si fueran dos conquistadores luchando en la ultima batalla.

Cuando no pudieron aguantar mas sin oxigeno se separaron levemente y aun con los ojos cerrados, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

Dianna abrio los ojos primero y la vio tan adorable, mordiendose el labio, que dejo un suave beso en su frente y suspiro.

- Vamos a ver esos fuegos? Que van a empezar dentro de poco...-

Lea abrio los ojos y la abrazo.

- Por supuesto Di...- Se solto del abrazo y aun con las manos agarradas fueron hacia el sofa - He traido una manta por si acaso teniamos frio...-

Se sentaron y automaticamente Di abrio sus brazos para que Lea se colocara entre ellos, una vez estuvo acomodada Di hablo.

- No te preocupes del frio, que de eso ya me encargo yo...-

Lea sonrio y se acurruco mas entre los brazos de Dianna. Y asi, acurrucadas en ese sofa, vieron todo el espectaculo de los fuegos artificales del tan nombrado 4 de Julio.

* * *

Mi primer Achele! La verdad no me veo haciendo un faberry, asi que prefiero probar con Achele xDD

Ya de paso hago publicidad de un foro de Glee que he creado, si os interesa ya sabeis, uniros!

(La direccion esta en mi bio, echarle un vistazo)

Quitar los espacios porque probablemente si pongo la direccion bien no me lo acepte asi que xD

Cualquier pregunta, critica, agradecimiento o lo que sea, ya sabeis, dejadmelo en un review! Dejo mi twitter por si quereis agregarme!

Twitter: Ire_21

Besos!


End file.
